


The Beginning

by SelfEE



Category: Meet Joe Black (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEE/pseuds/SelfEE
Summary: Death comes for Susan 30 years later. Story complete in one chapter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Beginning

The Beginning

He had many names, Death, Thantos in the Greek, Mors in the Roman and Anubis in the Egyptian. There were far too many names to remember them all, he thought, but he loved the old ones as compared to the modern names, Grim Reaper and Father Time.

But there they were and they all referred to him. Seems like the only one who came up with a simple name had been Bill Parrish himself. Joe, he had christened him, Joe Black to be precise.

And that became his favorite.

Especially the way Bill's daughter, Susan, had said it. When she called his name, her eyes lit up, her voice sounded sweet, melodic and beautiful. He loved everything about her, the medium length brown hair that fell just to her shoulders, her almond shaped eyes, and her positive, upbeat personality. He had wanted her to follow him back, but she would not go with him. And, for her sake, he had to let her go. He let her go because she deserved to live her life and he was being selfish. Bill was right and he had known it. So he had told her that he loved her now, and would love her always and he kept his promise to both her and Bill. He watched her fall in love; marry the coffee shop guy and watched her kids grow.

It had been her last child that was the exception to the rule. He tried to prevent that horrible car accident that took the life of her husband, Joe and her 18 year old daughter, Susannah. A drunk driver going the wrong way had plowed in the driver's side killing both of them instantly. Susan was the only survivor and now she lingered in a coma. She was breathing through a respirator and was watched 24 hours a day by a trained staff of nurses and doctors. Allison had set her up in her old room at her father's mansion, which the two had turned into Bill's Place, a hospice for incurable adults and children. Allison was hovering at her bedside, as she had done since she arrived there a few days ago. Quince was to meet her there when he finished running his errands.

Susan Parrish Black was now 60 years old and as beautiful as the day he met her 30 years ago. It had broken his heart to see the woman he loved and cared about lying there unconscious.

He knew it was coming, but he couldn't tell Bill, not that night, the night of his 65th birthday party. Oh, he'd asked about the future, but there was no way he could break his heart.

But Bill knew later on. After all, how could he not. It was on his schedule as was all the others that came through Death's door. Bill was his right hand man, the one he trusted and the one who kept things in order. Bill was the man he promised so long ago now that he would leave his daughter alive to carry on life's journey.

He still loved her, but that love changed over the years as he watched her grow older. It felt more like a brother watching over a much younger sister. He promised Bill he'd give her a full life and he had done what he promised.

And now it was her time. Susan could not and would not be turned away

Her family was waiting patiently, Joe Black, her husband, Bill and his wife and Susie. The rest of the family, daughters, brothers and grandchildren, remained earthbound.

And so, Death came to her bedside. He waited until the time was right, extracting her soul from her torn and wrecked body lying there with Allison and now Quince, standing vigil.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, touching her hair, looking straight into those beautiful eyes of hers.

Susan nodded. "I miss my family, Joe," she said, cocking her head to one side. "I've seen them in my dreams, along with you, mind you. I think about you all the time, Joe, but you're with everyone. It's like you're a part of the family." She straightened her head and looked at him. "You do realize that, don't you, Joe? I will always love you; I'm afraid that it can't be exactly as we were all those years ago."

He smiled and shook his head, his eyes locked into hers. All those names he had and she was still calling him Joe. "I understand, Susan." He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I love you as well, but it's not the same as we started out. Our love has grown and blossomed into something different, something more. I love you now and I'll love you always."

She nodded again and brought her hand up to touch his cheek. "I will always love you Joe, always." She smiled. "You are taking care of my daughter, aren't you?"

He smiled. "She's my wife now, Susan. She is with me everywhere I go. And she reminds me so much of you. Susie is a great girl and a wonderful companion. I didn't mean to take her so early."

Susan nodded. "I know you tried to prevent it, but what's done is done. We are finally all together after 30 years, except of course, Allison and Quince."

"Not too much longer though," he breathed, still staring into her eyes.

She took his hand in hers and they both smiled at one another.

"Come," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Walk towards the light. We are going home."

Susan smiled. "Should I be afraid, Joe?"

He smiled back. Her father said those exact words 30 years ago. And he still remembered what he told Bill Parrish.

"Not someone like you," he said, still looking into those eyes.

They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity until they heard happy voices waiting to greet them on the other side of the light.

"Ready?" he asked

"As I'll ever be," she answered smiling.

Still holding hands, they both turned to face the light. It didn't take long before they disappeared inside. And still they both knew that they would finally be all together.

Always and forever.


End file.
